AMPLITUD
by Claudia Gazziero
Summary: [UA] Cuando la vida de Sesshomaru Taisho, un importante hombre de negocios, estaba a punto de ser arruinada, llevar a su casa a Lin Susuhara, una inestable adolescente que insistía en aferrarse a él, era una locura que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.
1. capítulo 1: El Trato

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, EL ARGUMENTO Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

* * *

"Cuando la vida de Sesshomaru Taisho estaba a punto de ser destruida, llevar a su casa a Lin Susuhara era lo peor que podía pasarle, porque no tenía ganas de volver a vivir; y ella, con la oscuridad de la muerte a cuestas se empeñaba en mostrarle que era vida"

* * *

**A_M_P_L_I_T_U_D**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**I**

Estaba en una situación que podía acabar con los nervios de cualquiera. Esperaba la señal de Sango para salir corriendo y trepar el gran muro que la separaba de su libertad. Sin embargo, su amiga no se pronunciaba. Habían pasado ya treinta minutos y la totalidad del Centro de Reclusión de Menores estaba a oscuras y en silencio. ¿Qué había pasado con Sango? ¿Acaso la habían atrapado?

Llevaba más de un año en ese lugar, y lo único que deseaba más que la muerte era salir de ahí. Escapar para poder tener una vida con dignidad. En ese lugar ocurrían cosas aberrantes que sólo los que vivían allí conocían, y no era fácil comentarlas a cualquier persona como si se tratase de un chiste.

Lin Susuhara había sido encerrada ahí luego de un operativo policial en el cual su madre y otras mujeres habían sido atrapadas ejerciendo la prostitución. Como ella era menor de edad, la habían llevado a ese Centro de Reclusión para menores de edad que tenían problemas con la ley. Generalmente, esos muchachos y muchachas no eran personas del todo bondadosas y reinaba la Ley del más Fuerte. Lin era débil, siempre lo había sido y probablemente siempre lo sería, por eso necesitaba salir de aquel lugar.

Ella y Sango habían planeado escapar. Se reunirían a medianoche en el patio, detrás del gran árbol, pero ante el gran retraso de su amiga temió lo peor. Quizás la habían atrapado al salir de los dormitorios. No lo sabía, pero esperaba que estuviese a salvo. El castigo por escapar se pagaba con tiempo, y el tiempo ahí era una tortura.

De repente, escuchó ruido en la casa, y por la puerta de la cocina pudo ver la cara de Sango. ¡Lo había logrado! Salió de atrás del árbol para ir a su encuentro, pero Sango había sido capturada. Bankotsu, uno de los hombres que trabajaba en el lugar la tenía amordazada, y ya la había visto.

Sólo atinó a echarse a correr hacia el gran muro, el hombre la siguió de inmediato, dejando a Sango en el jardín.

—¡Corre Lin, que no te atrape! —gritó su amiga. Esperaba que ella pudiese tener más suerte de la que había tenido ella.— Que no te atrape… —Rogó.

Lin corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso no fue suficiente. Bankotsu le pisó los talones y cuando logró trepar el muro, ya había agarrado fuertemente su tobillo.

—¡Suéltame! —chilló desesperada. No quería quedarse ahí. No quería fallar cuando había estado tan cerca. Se revolvió para que él la soltase, pero la jalaba fuertemente hacia abajo. No quería caer, mucho menos caer del lado de Bankotsu.

—¡Jamás, maldita rata! No te escaparás de mí —Amenazó, su voz era pastosa y desagradable. A pesar de ser un hombre tan joven, estaba completamente viciado.

—¡Déjame, por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! —Lloró. Lloraba de impotencia, porque por más que se esforzaba sus planes siempre se veían arruinados. El destino tenía planeado para ella cualquier cosa menos la felicidad que tanto ansiaba. Se agarró fuertemente al muro, y Bankotsu, que intentó treparlo también, soltó por error su pierna. Lin le asestó una patada en el rostro y se lanzó en picada por el lado del muro que le daba la libertad. Mientras caía, un trozo de vidrio del muro se incrustó en su pantorrilla.

Cayó de espaldas, sangrando de una pierna y golpeándose la cabeza. No importaba, ahora que lo había logrado sólo necesitaba desaparecer. No podía esperar a que aquel hombre saltara el muro o se diese la vuelta. Ahora era libre, y pensaba permanecer así hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Intentó ponerse de pie, estaba mareada. Su pierna sangraba mucho; se quitó con la mano el pedazo de vidrio mientras trataba de correr, pero el dolor la encegueció por un instante. Cuando notó que iba a perder el conocimiento, vio una gran luz frente a ella y luego sólo oscuridad.

El auto se tambaleó y Sesshomaru Taisho supo en seguida que algo andaba mal. Detuvo el carro y se bajó, buscando una respuesta, pero lo que vio no le gustó para nada. Había atropellado a una chica, y estaba tirada en el piso justo en frente de él. A penas podía mantenerse en pie, pero estaba seguro de que había sido él el culpable. ¡Por dios, había matado a alguien!

Caminó como pudo hasta la muchacha. Era una adolescente de piel blanca y cabello negro como la noche. Sangraba de la nariz y de la pierna. —¿Estás bien? —murmuró atemorizado.

La chica no respondió. Atinó a sacar su celular del saco y llamar a emergencias. Una mujer respondió del otro lado. —Hay una chica en la calle. Parece que está muerta.

Sesshomaru temió lo peor. En sus treinta años de vida no había tenido tanto miedo de ir a la cárcel como en ese momento. Su celular sonó de regreso. —¿Sí? —Logró articular con dificultad.

—Sesshomaru, ¿estás bien? ¿Llegaste a casa?

—¿Quién es?

—¡Soy Miroku, idiota! ¿Dónde estás?

—Miroku, creo que maté a alguien —Miró nuevamente a la chica, inmóvil en el piso. Se agachó para intentar despertarla de nuevo. Si Dios estaba de su lado por alguna vez, él no tendría la culpa de la muerte de una mujer nuevamente.

—¡Hey! Despierta… —le rogó a la chica.

—¡Sesshomaru, llama a emergencias! —Escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono. Miroku no entendía lo que sucedía, pero había escuchado a Sesshomaru rogarle a alguien que despertara. Seguramente había cometido una calamidad manejando ebrio durante la noche.

El sonido de la ambulancia llegó hasta sus oídos, y se sintió aliviado. Iba a levantarse para huir, pero una pequeña mano ensangrentada se arrimó a su brazo. Volteó y pudo ver unos grandes ojos pardos rogándole piedad. —¡No me dejes! Tengo miedo… —Susurró la chica en un suspiro que parecía la dejaría sin vida. No quería que ella muriese, ni tampoco vivir el resto de su vida en la cárcel.

—Tranquila —le respondió, intentando parecer sereno también. Los paramédicos llegaron y mientras ponían a la chica en la camilla le pedían explicaciones sobre lo que había sucedido. Sesshomaru no podía responder bien a todas las preguntas, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido. Nunca había visto a la chica, sólo había sentido el estruendo del carro, y a pesar de estar ebrio, estaba seguro de que ella no se había cruzado.

Corrió a su auto, mientras los doctores subían a la muchacha a la ambulancia, pero uno de los paramédicos le impidió manejar. No tuvo más opción que entrar en la ambulancia y acompañar a la chiquilla. No podía verla claramente, el mundo aún le daba vueltas, sólo sabía que ella nuevamente se aferraba a su brazo como si se la estuviera llevando el diablo.

No supo qué decir. Nunca había pasado por una situación como aquella. Podía estar ebrio, pero no perdía su esencia. A Sesshomaru no le gustaba la intimidad ni el contacto físico con la gente. Esperaba no volver a ver nunca más en su vida a la chica si lograba salvarse. Aunque ella se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas, él se aferraba a su solitaria vida como una sanguijuela.

Su celular sonó nuevamente. —¿Miroku?

—Sesshomaru, ¿me dirás dónde estás?

—Camino al Hospital, en una ambulancia. Te veo allá —Miroku masculló por lo bajo. Sesshomaru tenía graves problemas con la bebida. Estaba harto de él y su actitud, de él y sus problemas; y de él y la condenada empresa.

Tomó su abrigo y salió de su apartamento. Si Taisho estaba en una ambulancia, era porque estaba ebrio, se había lastimado, o había lastimado a alguien. Era obvio que necesitaba de su abogado, y Miroku era muy bueno solucionando los problemas de Sesshomaru, no por nada lo había mantenido en la Gerencia de la Empresa siendo un alcohólico.

Eran las una de la madrugada cuando Miroku encontró a Sesshomaru en la sala de espera del Hospital Público. Como había supuesto, estaba ebrio y manchado de sangre; olía a whisky y no lograba articular palabra. Fue hasta la máquina expendedora de café y metió las monedas para darle a Sesshomaru una dosis que le quitara la borrachera.

—Sesshomaru… amigo. Bebe esto —le tendió el café. Sesshomaru levantó el rostro de sus manos y se alegró de ver una cara conocida.

—Miroku, creo que estoy en problemas —reveló.

Miroku resopló. —Eso ya lo sé, idiota. Ahora debemos pensar cómo salir de esto. Dime exactamente qué ocurrió.

Sesshomaru Taisho no estaba realmente seguro. —No la vi.

—¡¿La atropellaste con el carro?!

Pensaba que solamente había golpeado a alguien en la calle, como la vez anterior, pero al parecer esta vez, la cosa era más seria.

—¡Y es una chiquilla! —Sesshomaru bebió el café y pareció volverse más diestro.

—¿Menor de edad?

La verdad era que tampoco le importaba demasiado, sólo quería salir de ahí y acostarse en su cama. Dormir hasta el cansancio y luego morir. —¡No lo sé, Miroku!

—Iré a investigar —se levantó y fue hasta la recepción para averiguar los detalles. Era una muchacha de diecisiete años, su nombre era Lin Susuhara y no tenía guardián. Tenía una herida a tajo abierto en la pierna, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y numerosos golpes en todo el cuerpo, que comprometían su abdomen. Iba a pasar unos días hospitalizada. Estaban operando su pierna.

No era una situación complicada. Cuando la chiquilla despertase, Sesshomaru le ofrecería educada y gentilmente una considerable suma de dinero para evitar una demanda. Los medios de comunicación no se habían enterado y la chica no tenía guardianes. Esta vez, Sesshomaru había salido salvo de la situación, ya que no podía darse el lujo de cometer más errores. Su padre estaba a punto de destituirlo de su cargo, mientras él caía lenta y dolorosamente en un abismo sin fondo.

Sesshomaru había sido su cliente más complicado, y como su amigo, quería evitar que terminara de perderlo todo. Él era el Presidente de Taisho Corporation, una de las empresas más grandes del país. Sesshomaru había tenido gloria, fama y fortuna, pero ahora estaba arruinado. A Miroku le sorprendía en demasía el hecho de que la gente rica fuese tan infeliz. Estaba seguro de que su amigo lo era.

Decidió llevar a Sesshomaru a casa y volver temprano por la mañana. No tenía caso visitar a la chiquilla, ya que estaba siendo intervenida. Arrimó a Sesshomaru en sus hombros y lo arrastró hasta su carro. Él no dijo nada más durante el viaje, parecía ensimismado y hasta cierto grado, afectado con el accidente de la muchacha. Esperaba que ella no muriese en los próximos días, eso sería un golpe muy fuerte para Sesshomaru y él no necesitaba más dolor. Había tenido suficiente desgracia en su vida como para matar a alguien sin querer.

Lo subió por ascensor y buscó las llaves en su saco. Adentro, el departamento estaba oscuro y como siempre lleno de botellas de whisky, vino y ron esparcidas por toda la casa. Lo recostó en su cama y dejó su celular en el velador, para llamarlo temprano y que no tuviera excusa para no ir al Hospital a ofrecerle el trato a la chiquilla.

Sesshomaru ni siquiera lo notó. Lo acostó en su cama y se marchó hasta su casa. También necesitaba dormir, al otro día tendría mucho trabajo si el plan no resultaba, y la prensa se enteraba de lo sucedido. Además, ¿dónde había quedado el carro de Sesshomaru? Resopló molesto. No se encargaría de eso.

**II**

Lin despertó con la primera luz de la mañana. Estaba en una habitación blanca, en la que todo era impecable. No recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido, le dolía la cabeza y no podía moverse mucho. Anoche ella y Sango habían intentado escapar, pero Sango no lo había logrado. Se desesperó. ¿Dónde estaba, acaso había regresado al Centro? Esperaba que no, rogó a todos los dioses que no la dejaran volver ahí otra vez.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación y le sonrió amablemente. —¡Veo que estás despierta! Quizás estés algo somnolienta por los medicamentos pero es normal. No te preocupes por nada, sólo descansa.

—¿Dónde estoy? —articuló dubitativa.

—En el Hospital, tuviste un accidente anoche. Es normal que no lo recuerdes al principio. ¡Tuviste suerte de que el que te atropelló llamara a emergencias! Suelen escapar y dejar a los heridos moribundos en la calle —la animó la mujer. Lin no le veía la suerte a ser atropellada, aún así intentó sonreír de vuelta.

Entonces, recordó todo. Bankotsu jalando su pierna, ella lanzándose tres metros hacia el piso, su pierna herida, el golpe en la cabeza, el mareo, la luz intensa y luego los ojos dorados de un hombre. El hombre más hermoso del mundo.

—Tienes visita afuera, tu tutor está esperando que te den el alta —Volvió a animarla la enfermera, mientras inyectaba en su suero algunos medicamentos para el dolor.— Aunque creo que se tardará varios días.

—¿Mi tutor? ¿Quién?

—El Señor… —La enfermera miró la ficha clínica de Lin, y leyó el nombre del guardián.— Señor Bankotsu Miyamoto.

Lin palideció todavía más. —¿Está segura?

—¡Claro! Llegó esta mañana buscándote. Está muy preocupado por ti. ¿Es tu hermano?

—¡No, señorita! Por favor… no lo deje entrar. Él no es mi tutor.

La enfermera no supo qué responder. Entendía que la muchacha se había escapado de un Centro de Reclusión de Menores, así que no sabía si creerle o no. Bankotsu trabajaba en ese lugar, y era el tutor de la muchacha. No habían datos incorrectos, ella misma los había tomado. —No creo que hayan errores. Quizás estás muy estresada aún por el accidente. De todas formas, no creo que puedas salir hoy, debes permanecer hospitalizada al menos esta semana.

Lin quería morir. Bankotsu la había atrapado. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre de ojos dorados que había visto? ¿Acaso había sido un sueño? ¿Necesitaba escapar también del Hospital? No podía permanecer en ese lugar, Bankotsu era peligroso, debía huir de él y de su poder sobre ella a toda costa. En ese pensamiento, se durmió.

La enfermera terminó de inyectar a la bolsa una droga para que ella descansara, ya que se veía muy incordiada. Salió de la habitación sin saber si desconfiar de aquel sujeto o de la chica. Uno de los dos mentía. Decidió comentárselo al doctor de cabecera.

Sesshomaru y Miroku llegaron al Hospital pasado el mediodía. Sesshomaru había tenido problemas para levantarse en la mañana. En la empresa todos estaban vueltos locos, Taisho tenía mucho trabajo atrasado, y los accionistas se quejaban con su padre sobre la incompetencia de su hijo. Sin embargo, era preciso solucionar el problema de la chica. Una demanda acabaría con la vida de Sesshomaru Taisho.

—¿Sesshomaru, entrarás tú o iré yo a hablar con la chiquilla? —quiso saber Miroku, para poder prepararse.

—Iré yo. Aún puedo solucionar mis propios problemas, Miroku.

Su voz fue dura. Había vuelto a ser el mismo tipo frío y huraño de siempre. De todas formas aquello era más normal que un Sesshomaru rogando por su ayuda a mitad de la noche. Prefería al Sesshomaru que odiaba a todo el condenado mundo. Al menos, era más fácil tratar con él, no estaba ebrio.

La enfermera se acercó a ellos y les preguntó a quién venían a visitar. Miroku dio el nombre de la muchacha, que tenía anotado en su _iphone_.

—¡Ah, Lin Susuhara! ¿Qué son ustedes de ella?

—Somos…

Miroku lo interrumpió. No podía dejar que Sesshomaru arruinara todo. —¡Somos sus amigos!

La enfermera los miró extraño. No estaba segura de si creerles o no. Todo alrededor de esa muchacha era muy extraño. —Lin está durmiendo por ahora, pero pueden pasar a verla más tarde —Aconsejó.

Bankotsu, quién también estaba en la sala de espera, cerca de ellos, escuchó con atención. ¿Acaso él era el hombre que había atropellado a Lin? Lo había visto todo desde la distancia. Cuando Lin se soltó y le dio una patada en el rostro cayó del muro. Entonces, corrió hasta el portón, buscó sus llaves y desesperado abrió. Cuando salió sólo pudo ver un carro detenido a la distancia y a la ambulancia llegando. Supo de inmediato que habían atropellado a Lin. Fue en busca del carro y condujo hasta el Hospital. A pesar de que había regresado en la mañana, anunciándose como su tutor no había podido ver a la chica.

Se acercó a los dos sujetos, una vez que la enfermera se marchó. —¡Hola! Soy Bankotsu, el tutor de la chica.

—¿Su tutor? ¿Eres su familiar o algo así? —preguntó desconfiado Miroku. Sesshomaru no le prestó mayor atención.

—No, verás… Ella escapó anoche del Centro de Reclusión de Menores. Yo trabajo ahí, soy el director.

Miroku lo pensó un momento. —Comprendo, entonces no eres el tutor. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Ustedes fueron los que atropellaron a Susuhara?

Miroku creyó mejor no dar sus identidades, ya que ese sujeto también podría demandarlos. —¡No, para nada! Nosotros sólo la encontramos.

—Comprendo —asintió Bankotsu, sin saber si creerles o no.

—Miroku, entremos —habló Sesshomaru. La enfermera le estaba haciendo señas. La muchacha había despertado.

—¡Creo que yo debería entrar primero! —Rió Bankotsu, como lanzando un chiste.

—No es preciso, tenemos que solucionar… algunas cosas con la chica. —Cortó Sesshomaru de golpe. Ambos se fueron y dejaron al tipo ahí, con la respuesta en la boca.

Lin estaba atemorizada, no quería recibir aquella visita. Sabía que se trataba de Bankotsu, que nuevamente la sometería y que su vida acabaría para siempre. Sin embargo, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió pudo ver al sujeto de ojos dorados entrar, seguido por un simpático hombre de cabello negro y penetrantes ojos azules.

Sintió alivio. Ese hombre le daba tranquilidad. Se sintió, de repente, a salvo de cualquier peligro, a salvo de Bankotsu, de sus pesadillas y de su vida en general.

—¿Tú me salvaste? —musitó con la voz apenas audible.

—¿Salvarte? —preguntó Sesshoamru, confundido.

—Sí, ayer…

—Yo no te salvé, sino que… —Iba a aclarar Sesshomaru, pero Miroku lo detuvo.

—¡El llamó a emergencias!

La chica no sabía que había sido atropellada, no iba a interponer ninguna demanda. No era necesario darle dinero.

—¿Necesitas algo? Pagaré toda la cuenta del Hospital —se ofreció Sesshomaru seriamente. Al parecer, no había notado lo innecesario que era.

—¿Por qué lo harías?

—Porque soy el causante de tus lesiones. Te atropellé con mi carro anoche. —dijo la verdad. Miroku quiso golpearlo y a su estupidez.— Pagaré todo a cambio de que no me demandes y te indemnizaré. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Miroku salió de la habitación. Sesshomaru Taisho estaba más arruinado de lo que él creía. No sólo era un alcohólico, sino que se estaba volviendo un idiota. Esperó afuera. Bankotsu lo observaba atentamente.

Lin lo pensó un poco. —Entonces fui atropellada por ti… ¿por qué me salvaste? Pudiste huir —rió irónicamente.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero te aferraste a mi brazo hasta que llegó la ambulancia.

Lin cerró los ojos. —Entiendo.

Ella solía aferrarse a cualquier cosa que le diera seguridad, y con Bankotsu afuera, se aferraría fuertemente de ese hombre.

—Te demandaré.

Sesshomaru cambió su relajado semblante por un rostro duro y acusador. —Dije que pagaría todo y que te daré dinero. ¿Qué más quieres?

—No quiero tu dinero —Reveló, asustada. Ese hombre también la atemorizaba, pero mucho menos que Bankotsu. Nadie podía ser tan malo como él.

—Entonces qué, dilo rápido —la interrogó Taisho.

Lin suspiró y tardó en responder. Lo miró fijamente, tanto que Taisho no pudo sostenerle la mirada. —Llévame contigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Sesshomaru. No había escuchado algo tan ridículo en su vida.

—¡Por favor! No permitas que el hombre de afuera: Bankotsu, me lleve de regreso. —le rogó casi llorando. Su voz sonaba desesperada.

—Él dice que es tu tutor, ¿por qué no quieres ir con él? —la interrogó, reprobatoriamente.

—No quieres saberlo, créeme. No te daré problemas, no gastaré nada. Por favor… llévame contigo.

Sesshomaru calló durante un buen rato, pensando lo que la chica le había propuesto. Estaba enojado. No le gustaba que le tomasen el pelo. Lo que la chica proponía era una verdadera locura. ¿Cómo podía llevársela con él? ¿Cómo una hija, como una novia?— ¿Cómo puedo llevarte conmigo? —Preguntó por fin, complicado.

—Sé mi tutor, no permitas que regrese a ese lugar.

Sesshomaru tenía bastantes problemas. Estaba a punto de ser destituido de la presidencia, tenía una depresión severa, problemas con el alcohol y las mujeres, un compromiso que no quería cerrar y ahora tenía a aquella chica que quería que él prácticamente la adoptara.

—Te demandaré si no me llevas, lo juro —Se aferró a su brazo.

Además de todo eso, ¿tendría una demanda? No podía permitirlo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Quiso saber cuánto tiempo duraría.

—Tengo diecisiete, cumpliré la mayoría de edad en seis meses.

Sólo era por seis meses. La chica prometía no molestar, no gastar, no decir nada, no demandarlo. Le pareció razonable. Terriblemente molesto, pero razonable.

—No esperes que seamos amigos, ni que haré alguna otra cosa por ti. Lo hago sólo porque no necesito una demanda ni a la prensa. Debes guardar en secreto el accidente y recuperarte lo más rápido posible.

Lin no lo podía creer. —¡Es en serio! ¡Muchas gracias…! —Iba a decir su nombre, pero no lo sabía. Sesshomaru lo notó.

—Sesshomaru Taisho… —se presentó, sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Lin Susuhara —le tendió la mano. No sería una carga para él, lo ayudaría en lo que pudiese. Estaría agradecida por siempre.

Sesshomaru la rechazó. —No me interesa como te llames. Volveré cuando te den el alta. —Dejó a Lin con la mano extendida y con una sonrisa interrumpida en sus labios.

Había logrado escapar de Bankotsu con éxito, pero al parecer, Taisho era casi tan desagradable como él. Recordó su rostro frío y calculador, su voz dura y la falta de tacto para referirse a las personas. ¿Es que acaso Sesshomaru Taisho sería su nuevo perpetrador?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**NA: Hola! Espero que les haya gustado esta reescritura de esta historia. Espero sus comentarios positivos y negativos. Esta historia siempre ha sido la que ha tenido más valor para mi, por su contenido, por los personajes, etc. **

**Espero la disfruten y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Hasta luego!**

* * *

LOS INVITO A PARTICIPAR EN MI GRUPO:

www(punto)facebook(punto)com(slash)groups(slash)cl audiagazziero

A través de este grupo podrán saber en qué estoy, en qué estoy trabajando, por qué me retraso, qué ideas se me ocurren, etc. Les puede servir, además de conocerme más como ficker y como persona. :) No tengan miedo de agregarme a facebook :)

* * *

29/09/2013


	2. Capítulo 2: Orgullo

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE, EL ARGUMENTO Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

* * *

"Cuando la vida de Sesshomaru Taisho estaba a punto de ser destruida, llevar a su casa a Lin Susuhara era lo peor que podía pasarle, porque no tenía ganas de volver a vivir; y ella, con la oscuridad de la muerte a cuestas se empeñaba en mostrarle que era vida" REMAKE

**A_M_P_L_I_T_U_D**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**ORGULLO**

Los días en el Hospital pasaron y el dolor en su cabeza disminuyó bastante. Su pierna se estaba recuperando bien también, aunque aún le dolía bastante caminar, estaba segura de que ese dolor era totalmente soportable. Una herida física no era nada comparada con todo lo que cargaba en su corazón.

Sólo estaba esperando que Sesshomaru Taisho pasara por ella, tal y como había prometido, pero las horas pasaban y no había ni rastro de él. Había conseguido que la enfermera le diera excusas a Bankotsu, y gracias a ello se había librado de ver su asquerosa cara. Ahora temía que Taisho la hubiera engañado y que Bankotsu la llevara de vuelta al Centro de Reclusión. Preferiría morir, se mordería la lengua al estilo japonés, se lanzaría por la ventana, se tomaría todos los medicamentos que encontrara en la farmacia, pero no regresaría a ese lugar. Lo había decidido.

Estaba ideando nuevas formas de morir cuando el imponente, importante y desagradable Sesshomaru Taisho entró a la habitación. La verdad se sorprendió, ya se había convencido de que no cumpliría su palabra. Lo miró acusadoramente porque no se había aparecido en todos los días que había estado ahí. Se notaba demasiado que su existencia era una verdadera molestia. Tampoco esperaba que fuese diferente, pero aún así esperaba llevarse bien con él. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

—¿Estás lista? Nos vamos —comentó él, cerrando la puerta tras de si.— ¿Esas son tus pertenencias? —le preguntó, mirando una pequeña bolsa plástica con casi nada dentro.

—Sí —le respondió tímidamente. Él la coartaba, se sentía pequeña a su lado.

—Vámonos —ordenó, mientras volvía a abrir la puerta y desaparecía. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Qué le costaba ser un poco más gentil? Se levantó con dificultad de la cama, con su ropa aún ensangrentada por el accidente y cogeó tras él.

Cuando lo alcanzó estaba en la recepción cancelando con su tarjeta los costos del Hospital. Recibió las facturas y se las dio. Lin miró el total de la cuenta: era una suma demasiado grande para ella. Se sintió todavía más mal. Lamentaba ser una maldita carga para todas las personas en el mundo. Resopló.

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar hasta la salida, sin detenerse a esperarla. No podía caminar a la velocidad a la que lo hacía él, estaba herida aún, y sus piernas eran mucho más cortas que las de él. Miró su espalda ancha saliendo de la clínica y supo que sólo su espalda sería lo que vería durante los seis meses que estaría con él.

Las enfermeras se despidieron de ella con las manos y le desearon suerte. Lin las saludó de regreso y prometió volver a los controles médicos. Ellas sonrieron de vuelta y la chica corrió para alcanzar a Sesshomaru. Estaba esperándola en su auto, al vio llegar y entró en él. Lin entró también, en el asiento del copiloto. Adentro, lo miró de reojo. Había un ambiente muy pesado, se notaba la molestia de Sesshomaru. Lo lamentó por un segundo: el arruinar su vida de esa manera.

Pensó en todas las posibilidades: quizás era casado, o tenía hijos pequeños. ¿Cómo les explicaría a todos quien era ella, cuando no era absolutamente nadie? Él tenía motivos para odiarla, lo había chantajeado de la manera más burda posible y se sintió mal por eso. Durante el tiempo que estuviera con él, le haría las cosas fáciles. Aunque él no lo valorara, ella estaba muy agradecida con él. Gracias a Taisho, podría esperar a cumplir la mayoría de edad en total libertad.

Recordó a su amiga Sango y lamentó el hecho de que ella no hubiera podido escapar. Aunque Sesshomaru no lo supiera, estaba realizando una opción: la estaba salvando de lo que su amiga estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Seguramente Bankotsu estaba muy enojado con ella por eso, y se estaba desquitando con Sango.

—¿Sabes? Estaré agradecida toda la vida por lo que estás haciendo —Intentó entablar una conversación.

—¿Y qué estoy haciendo? —exigió saber Sesshomaru duramente.— Sólo estoy cumpliendo el chantaje de una niña tonta.

Lo miró por el espejo del auto. —Ahora crees eso, pero quizás algún día lo entiendas.

—¡No lo creo! —ironizó el sujeto a su lado.

No intentó charlar más en lo que quedó de viaje. A Sesshomaru Taisho no le entraban razones. Era una persona demasiado cerrada, intransigente y convencido de que él era la única persona en el mundo.

Taisho entró en el estacionamiento subterráneo de un lujoso edificio, que daba a una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad. Estacionó el carro y se bajó de él sin mirarla. Lin lo vio caminar hasta su puerta y abrirla para ayudarla a bajar. Ese pequeño gesto le hizo ver que él sólo era un hombre perturbado, igual que ella. Después de todo, quizás tenía una oportunidad de agradecerle sinceramente lo que estaba haciendo, y que él lo comprendiera.

La ayudó con su pierna lastimada y la invitó a seguirlo de manera grosera. Lin lo siguió al ascensor. Había muchos autos lujosos en aquel estacionamiento. ¿Cuán rico era Sesshomaru? El edificio se veía muy alto y moderno también. ¿Quién era él? Quería saberlo.

Se metieron en el ascensor y Sesshomaru sacó de su saco una llave. —Ésta es la llave de la casa. Úsala con responsabilidad. —se la dio.

Lin la tomó tímidamente. —Gracias.

—No me lo agradezcas, no es necesario. No estoy haciendo esto por ti, sino por mí. Quiero que lo recuerdes, y que no te entrometas en mi vida. Vivirás en mi casa, pero no conmigo. Tenlo presente. —Sentenció.

—Lo tendré presente. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que existo —Concedió la chica.

La puerta del cubículo se abrió y Lin descubrió que estaban en el piso 30, demasiado alto para ella. De sólo pensarlo sintió vértigo absoluto. En el piso había sólo una puerta, la de Sesshomaru. Metió una llave idéntica a la suya y abrió la puerta.

Una ráfaga de viento la golpeó en la cara. Adentró estaba oscuro y todas las ventanas estaban abiertas. Adentro había un olor a alcohol que podía embriagar a cualquier persona. Aunque estaban las ventanas abiertas el olor no menguaba. La casa era totalmente blanca y masculina, nada familiar. Sesshomaru vivía solo, de eso estaba segura.

Él se detuvo en el medio y empezó a hablar sin mucho interés. —Esta es mi casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, siempre que los medios no se enteren. No des entrevistas, no dejes que te alcancen los periodistas en caso de que se enteren de nuestro trato. Puedes pedir comida a mi cuenta, lo que quieras. Luego Miroku traerá tus documentos y las tarjetas de crédito. No te metas en mi habitación ni cambies la casa. ¿Entendiste?

Lin lo miró dubitativa. Nunca había vivido en una casa y no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse con él, pero procuraría obedecer todo lo que él había dicho. —Entendí —murmuró.

—Bien. La de allá es tu habitación. —Indicó con su dedo una puerta en el costado izquierdo del departamento. Luego de eso, se metió en su habitación y no volvió a salir.

Lin miró a su alrededor. Sola en la sala de un desconocido se sentía totalmente perdida. Frente a ella había un gran ventanal. Caminó hasta él y sin salir al balcón, vió que la vista era maravillosa. Después de todo, estaban en el piso treinta, se veía toda la ciudad, las copas de los árboles y se sentía la brisa fresca sobre la cara. Cerró la ventana, era tarde y ya hacía frío.

Todo era blanco, las paredes, los sillones, y los muebles negros. La decoración era simple y hermosa, pero estaba arruinada por el desorden y las botellas de licores. Incluso los sillones tenían manchas de vino tinto. Al parecer, Sesshomaru no le daba mucha importancia a su Hogar, ni a nada que no fuese él mismo.

Se levantó las mangas del chaleco y tomó las botellas. Buscó un basurero en la cocina estilo americano, pero al no encontrarlo optó por usar una bolsa plástica que encontró en una de las despensas vacías. Sesshomaru ni siquiera tenía platos, sólo vasos y copas para todos los licores. ¿Qué comía?

Abrió el refrigerador y como lo supuso, estaba completamente vacío. Sólo había cerveza adentro y estaba caducada. En los cajones había sólo un servicio de plata para una sola persona. Se sintió realmente sola cuando lo descubrió. Ella era como un bebé que nadie quería que viniera al mundo, pero lo hacía, y entonces no tenía lugar.

Caminó hasta el living y se sentó en los sillones. Eran muy cómodos y confortables. Su pierna le dolía con cada paso que daba. Descansó unos momentos y luego siguió limpiando un poco el piso y recogiendo los trastes vacíos.

Estaba en eso cuando sonó un extraño timbre. Caminó sigilosamente hasta la puerta y miró por el pequeño ojo. Era el sujeto de ojos azules que acompañaba a Sesshomaru siempre. Le abrió la puerta y lo saludó. Él la saludo de regreso, con mucho más ánimo de lo que podría hacerlo Sesshomaru alguna vez.

—¡Veo que ya estás aquí! Estaba preocupado de que Sesshomaru te hubiera abandonado en el Hospital.

—Él me trajo hasta acá —explicó Lin.

Miroku se sentó en el sofá y regó un montón de documentos sobre la mesa de centro. —¡Toma asiento! —la invitó.

Lin obedeció y se sentó frente a él. El continuó. —Ahora… quiero que me expliques bien de qué va todo esto. ¿Por qué le pediste a Sesshomaru que te trajera hasta acá? Sinceramente… es bastante fuera de lo común.

Lin rió. Era cierto, pero ella no era una persona normal. —No te puedo dar razones, pero te puedo asegurar que no sé quién es Sesshomaru Taisho. Que no me aprovecharé de él ni de su dinero, y que cuando cumpla dieciocho años no me volverás a ver jamás.

Miroku la miró aún desconfiando, pero luego prosiguió. —Está bien. Bueno, aquí traje tu nueva cédula de identidad. Me tomé la atribución de inventar tu firma, ya que la enfermera me dio que tenías prisa —le tendió el documento. La firma era un "X"

Lin rió. —Te lo agradezco.

Miroku se sintió un imbécil por no haber inventado una firma con más sentido, pero a la chica ni siquiera le había molestado. La verdad era que nos e veía como una mala persona. Su rostro reflejaba a una persona realmente pacífica y honesta. —Este es el contrato de tutoría, también ya está firmado por ti, sólo falta Sesshomaru. ¿Salió?

—Está en su habitación. No ha salido desde que llegamos —explicó.

—¿Dijiste algo malo? Debes saber que Sesshomaru es una persona realmente… especial. Ten cuidado con lo que dices, y con lo que haces. Ten cuidado con todo —aconsejó sinceramente.

—Gracias, lo recordaré —sonrió Lin. En verdad agradecía el gesto de Miroku, y cualquier cosa que le ayudara a sobrevivir con Sesshomaru Taisho.

Mirou se levantó y llamó a la puerta de Sesshomaru. —¿Estás ahí? Sal para que firmes unos documentos.

Se tardó varios minutos, pero finalmente salió de la habitación. Su cabello estaba despeinado, pero seguía viéndose igual de imponente que la primera vez que lo vio.

Miró a su alrededor. La casa estaba limpia, no habían botellas de alcohol, y la basura había sido recogida. Se sintió profundamente molesto por eso. Le había advertido a la chica que no se entrometiera en nada y lo primero que hacía era ordenar sus cosas. No le gustaba.

—Te dije que no te metieras en nada —acusó iracundo, mirando a la chica con un semblante duro.

—Yo… sólo recogí la basura.

—"…no cambies la casa", ¿recuerdas? —le recordó. Se lo había dicho hacía apenas una hora, y era lo primero que hacía. ¿Acaso era estúpida?

Lin notó su error. —Yo… disculpa. —musitó entrecortado. Sesshomaru parecía una bestia.

Miroku lo miró con reprobación. ¿Hasta cuando le daría problemas? Estaba dudando seriamente de que él estuviera capacitado para dirigir su empresa, y tenía pruebas de ello. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada más que ayudarlo como su abogado. Aquel era su empleo y no podía perderlo. —Sesshomaru, es sólo un poco de orden. Lo necesitas…

—¡No te metas, Miroku! —gritó iracundo. —No me gusta que se metan en mis cosas, ni en mi vida. Si esta chiquilla lo hizo deberá sufrir las consecuencias —sentenció.

Lin sintió miedo. ¿Acaso pensaba castigarla por haberlo chantajeado? ¿Qué haría con ella?

—Lamento decirte que no puedes hacerle nada, está en el contrato. —acotó Miroku, con voz seria.

—Un contrato que aún no he firmado —su rostro cambió. Pareció tranquilizarse.— Es más, no lo firmaré. Me retracto… ¡me retracto de todo! Quiero que se vaya.

La apuntó con el dedo. El mundo de Rin cayó al piso. No podía retractarse, no cuando había llegado tan lejos de Bankotsu. —No puedes hacerlo… —rogó.

—Claro que puedo, y lo haré —sentenció el peliplata.

Miroku trató de intervenir. —Sesshomaru, recuerda que la chica te tiene en sus manos…

—No me importa —la miró con odio.— Que destruya mi vida, qué más da. Ya estoy arruinado de todas formas.

—Sesshomaru, recapacita. Si tu padre se entera que atropellaste a la chica en estado de ebriedad te sacará de la presidencia.

—Miroku, me conoces. Sabes que eso no me importa. Estoy harto, no quiero ver a esta chica nunca más. Desaparece.

—¡Teníamos un trato! ¡No puedes dejarme así, lo prometiste! —le gritó la chica enojada.

—¡No me interesa!

Lin no pudo articular palabra. Quería llorar, iba a explotar. Sentía impotencia y frustración, pero sobretodo. Se negaba a aceptar lo que Taisho decía. No quería regresar. No porque su departamento fuese lujoso ni porque él tuviera más dinero que la Reina Isabel, sino porque su vida dependía de su palabra. Ya le había prometido que no lo molestaría en nada. ¡Si lo había molestado volvería a poner la basura en su lugar! ¡Si quería que le trajera nieve del ártico ella lo haría! Sólo necesitaba su protección. Él era su último recurso. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? ¿Qué más quería?

Lo miró con rabia y luego decidió tragarse todo su orgullo. Aquello no era nada comparado con su vida junto a Bankotsu. Plantó sus rodillas en el piso de golpe, ignorando el dolor de su pierna, y se arrodilló frente a él como si estuviera rezando hacia la Meca. —Por favor, no me pidas que me vaya. Haré todo lo que digas, no comeré nada, no molestaré, pero por favor no me envíes de regreso.

Miroku la miró sorprendido e intentó levantarla, pero ella se negó. —Tendrás toda mi gratitud y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Después de eso, no volverás a saber de mí —lloró.

¿Qué importaba una humillación más en su vida, después de todo lo que había vivido? Aquello no era nada. ¡Nada! Levantó el rostro surcado de lágrimas y miró a Sesshomaru, esperando su respuesta.

—Sesshomaru, firma los papeles de una vez. No hagas más problemas, te lo agradecería —comentó Miroku, luego de ver con lástima a la chica. Desde hacía décadas que nadie se arrodillaba para pedir un favor. ¿A qué le temía tanto la chica? Sintió pena por ella y porque su última alternativa fuese Sesshomaru Taisho, el hombre más perturbado sobre el planeta.

Sesshomaru Taisho estaba descolocado. Nunca una persona había recurrido a semejante muestra de humillación y sumisión para que él hiciera o deshiciera algo. No estaba acostumbrado, y le incomodaba de sobremanera. Él no era Dios para decidir sobre la vida de otras personas, y podía darse cuenta de que era la persona menos capacitada para hacerlo. No quería tener nada que ver con la chica, pero ella insistía en aferrarse desesperadamente a él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba ir? No creía que todo ese _show_ fuese por su protección. No había otra explicación, era su dinero. No podía ser nada más. La chica quería darse la gran vida durante seis meses.

—Amigo, no alarguemos más esto. En el contrato está estipulado que ella no puede interferir con nada, y el saldo de su tarjeta es mínimo. Sólo sirve para la alimentación y la ropa, con suerte —comentó, viendo a la chica, que aún vestía una tenida manchada de sangre seca.

—Dame ese contrato —ordenó el peliplata. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo leyó rápidamente, mientras se sentaba en el sillón, al lado de la chica.— Levántate —resopló con molestia a la chica, que yacía aún arrodillada en el piso como Jesucristo.

Lin se sentó junto a él en el sillón, pero guardando cierta distancia, y miró a Miroku agradecidamente. Miroku le respondió con una sonrisa genuina.

—Está bien, todo parece estar en orden. Dame el lápiz —comentó Sesshomaru, mientras terminaba de revisar el documento.

Miroku le tendió un bolígrafo y el resto de las copias. Sesshomaru plasmó una sofisticada firma en cada uno de los contratos, y luego su huella digital con tinta azul. Le tendió las copias a la chica para que marcara su dedo al lado de su supuesta firma.

Lin lo tomó dubitativamente y sin poder creerlo. Miró a Miroku nuevamente y este le dio su aprobación con la mirada. Plasmó su dedo pulgar y todo acabó. Estaba hecho, le dio los papeles al abogado antes de que Sesshomaru volviera a retractarse, no se atrevió a decir nada.

Sesshomaru se levantó y volvió a meterse en su habitación, sin despedirse de Miroku. Al parecer, los modales no eran el punto fuerte se Taisho.

—Bueno, ya está hecho. Te recuerdo que debes cumplir todo lo que dijiste hace un momento, o Sesshomaru es capaz de deshacer su palabra. No es un hombre en el que puedas confiar realmente, así que te recomiendo no causarle problemas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien.

—Bien, esta es tu tarjeta de débito. Procura no consumir demasiado. Cómprate ropa y comida.

—No la necesito —aseguro.

—¡Claro que la necesitas! Estás en harapos —resolvió Miroku, sin dar espacio para protestas. Lin aceptó la tarjeta y agradeció.

Se despidieron educadamente y se marchó sin causar alboroto, de la misma forma en la que había llegado. En la soledad del departamento, no tuvo otra opción más que meterse en la habitación que él le había señalado.

Abrió la puerta y descubrió que era amplia y que todo estaba nuevo, desde la cama hasta los muebles y el espejo. Tenía baño privado, no podía esperar menos para un _penhouse_. Se recostó sobre la cama y descansó su pierna que aún le dolía en demasía.

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así de aliviada. Sesshomaru podía ser la persona más difícil sobre la Tierra, pero estaba seguro que vivir con él era mucho mejor que cualquier otra de sus opciones. Estaba decidida a hacerle entender a Sesshomaru, que lo que había hecho merecía un galardón, aunque él no lo notase. Para los ricos era demasiado fácil ayudar a alguien, sólo debían tener la voluntad y darse cuenta de que la vida de muchas personas podía cambiar gracias a ellos.

Taisho debía saber lo mucho que significaba su ayuda para ella. Ella misma se encargaría de hacérselo ver. Se lo agradecería siempre y lo ayudaría a dejar de ser un huraño. Estaba decidida a mostrarle a Sesshomaru Taisho que él era una buena persona. En ese pensamiento se durmió plácidamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía la certeza de que no despertaría a mitad de la noche para sufrir los abusos de un hombre que había terminado de arruinar su vida.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

¡HOLA! DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANZA. ESTA VEZ SI ME PASÉ. ESPERO QUE NO ESTÉN MOLESTOS CONMIGO :C

En fin, he terminado el segundo capítulo. Este semestre tengo sólo dos ramos (si Dios quiere) así que estaré muy libre para actualizar seguido, lo cuál me tiene muy contenta, por que he podido escribir harto, y me gusta mucho hacerlo. Así que a partir de ahora, me estoy dedicando al fanfiction totalmente.

Espero que les esté gustando cómo está quedando esta historia. Este capítulo ha sido algo fome, pero era necesario para la historia. En este remake de Amplitud, la historia de cómo se concoieron ha cambiado un poco, y Sesshomaru tiene una personalidad mucho más radical. Será muy difícil que se adapte a Lin y que llegue a amarla. Espero tengan paciencia conmigo. Soy muy perfeccionista, y si el capítulo no me satisface, no lo subo hasta que yo encuentre que quedó bien.

De todas formas, espero sus reviews, felicitaciones, reprobaciones, alegatos, cariños, quejas, peticiones, groserías, apoyo, lo que quieran darme. Como ficker, es muy importante para nosotros saber que lo que hacemos tiene feed-back, retro-alimentación y que les gusta (o no les gusta).

También quiero dejarlos invitados a participar de mi grupo en facebook, cuya dirección es: www(punto)facebook(punto)com(slash)groups(slash)cl audiagazziero. En este grupo podrán saber en qué estoy, qué estoy escribiendo, si estoy de floja, si me inspiré, todo. Los espero para poder conocerlos. :)

Y por último, si les gustan mis historias los invito a leer otro de mis trabajos: El árbol del Tiempo, Vives en mi Corazón, Actuación sin Libreto, ¡Necesito un Romance!, Sólo necesitas creer, Réquiem para el Vampiro, Olvidarte Nunca y Enamorarte otra vez. hay de todas las variedades de parejas.

:)

**Espero sus reviews! y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! **

* * *

29/0972013


End file.
